Revenge
by nickinick94
Summary: Alec's and Magnus's lives are finally perfect: their together and the clave hasn't stripped Alec of his marks. What will happen when Sebastian comes back into the picture? Stories better than the summery. Rated T for torture, and Malec! Cover curtosy of google but with my editing on title and 'author' name.
1. Demon Hunting

**Chapter One: Demon Hunting**

**Okay chapter 1! Are you ready for this? I am. : ) I've seriously been working on this _forever_. I hope you like it! The next chapter will be more Malec centered… Hopefully. And happy Friday the 13th!**

**Disclaimer: Look up it up. It'll teach you that I don't own a thing. Except the errors…**

**Alec's POV**

I had been hearing Jace call for me for the last few minutes, but refused to answer. There had been low demon levels so there was nothing to do and I was spending the day reading in the library.

I heard the heavy wooden door of the Institute library open and looked up from my spot on the floor to see Jace wandering into the room. My parabatai spotted me and headed over, making his way through the maze of bookshelves toward me.

"You should find another hiding spot," Jace said. He seemed to have forgotten how long it took him to find me.

"Apparently. But it did take you about ten minutes to even bother searching the library," I replied, checking my watch. It had become a sort of game for us: I would hide to avoid unnecessary demon hunting, Jace would find me, and I'd get dragged along anyway.

I sighed and put the book down, saving my spot before standing up. "Alright, let's go get geared up," I said. I already knew that fighting was futile. If Jace went alone he'd probably end up getting killed.

We were in our gear in minutes and grabbed our weapons from the training room. As soon as we were sure that we were armed to the teeth, we headed out. Jace led us around to a park and started leading me around in circles through the trees.

"Maybe we should try calling them. You know, kinda like a dog?" Jace mused. I rolled my eyes at Jace's stupidity and the moron in question started calling "Here, demons, demons, demons! Come here!" I stopped him by hitting him on the back of his golden head. "Ow! What was that for?" Jace yelled indignantly.

I was prevented from answering by the roar of a demon. It was one of those demons that classified as 'big, scary, and ugly' and Jace was absolutely _thrilled_.

"Alec! It worked! Look!" Jace cheered. I shot him a look that mostly said _'you dumb-ass'_ and turned toward the oncoming demon, notching an arrow. Though I couldn't remember its name – it wasn't commonly seen in New York, or _anywhere_, really – I _did_ know how to kill it, and that was all that mattered.

I aimed at the demon's bright orange eye, but it was batted away at the last second. Jace whipped out a seraph blade and ran forward with a fierce battle cry, aiming for its heart. If I hadn't been so focused on killing the demon and _not_ Jace, I would have rolled my eyes at him again. Instead, I notched another arrow and shot at the demon again.

This time the arrow hit the demon, but bounced off its thick hide when it moved. Jace had taken to taunting the thing, shouting insults at it at every chance he got. This only made it angrier, and my arrows still weren't doing any damage.

I stashed the bow away and grabbed my seraph blade rush to join Jace. It was vaguely crab-like, so I lunged underneath it and felt the blessed blade sink into the creature's soft underbelly.

"Jace!" I yelled, "Aim for underneath of it!" Jace nodded and lunged toward the thing but it moved before his blade could get near, sending me flying.

I hit a tree hard. All the air whooshed out of my lungs and my vision got fuzzy. It was a good thing it was only one demon, otherwise I would've been eaten by now.

As soon as I had my breath back I jumped to my feet and grabbed my bow. I took aim and sent the arrow flying.

Finally the arrow hit its intended mark. It hit the demon's eye the same moment that Jace brought down his seraph blade in the demon's stomach. The demon shrieked one last time and swiped at Jace, sending him flying across the shaded clearing, before folding in on itself and disappearing.

"Jace!" I called. I ran over to make sure he didn't have any major injuries and helped him up off the ground. I winced at the soreness in my back.

"I'm fine," Jace groaned. "No demon poison, I promise," He smirked, noticing me inspecting him for injuries.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a miracle. Not only has the mighty Jace slayed the demon, but he did so without a scratch," I replied, my voice heavy with sarcasm. I glanced at my watch. "Wow. _And_ we killed it in under fifteen minutes."

"Ugh. Really? Let's go find another one," Jace said, starting to set off.

"No, Jace. I really don't want to die today." I chased after him. "Can't you call Clary or something?" I asked. I was supposed to be at Magnus's in a half-hour, and Magnus would freak if he saw all the demon blood that I was covered in.

"Oh yeah…"

I wanted to smack him. You'd think after almost ten years of him I would be used to Jace's stupidity. Obviously not. "Wow. I _cannot_ believe you need to be reminded that you have a girlfriend."

"Well she's usually off with Simon during the day," Jace tried to defend himself. He was failing rather miserably.

"Jace, Simon's with Izzy," I said slowly. "Haven't you noticed the lack of threats aimed at you?" I asked as we made our way back toward the Institute.

Jace smiled at me evilly. "No, but I have noticed the lack of insults aimed at _you_," he smirked, eyeing his adoptive brother.

"Don't start." I warned, playfully punching my parabatai in the ribs.

Jace punched me back. "Oh you are _so_ going down!" Jace yelled. I just laughed and shoved Jace through the door of the Institute. In retaliation Jace shoved me forcefully out of the elevator, causing me to trip and land on the plush carpet. I was just standing up to get back at Jace when I froze at the sound of my mother's voice: "Alec Lightwood!"

I turned to see Maryse coming down the hallway toward us. "What do you think you're doing? You're getting demon blood all over the rugs! Where did you even find any demons anyway?" She shrieked. If there was anything Maryse hated, it was demon blood on her expensive, plush, Persian rugs. And when she was angry it was a good idea to run away.

"Mom. I didn't realize you'd be home," I said, avoiding the question. I shot Jace a glare that said _I'll get you back for that_. Maryse noticed and looked into the elevator where Jace was hiding.

"Jace! Look at you! You're filthy! Go take a shower. And don't touch anything! That applies to you, too, Alexander," she warned, walking back toward the library.

We took off our shoes and went upstairs to our rooms, haphazardly throwing our weapons into the weapons room (such an original name isn't it?) on our way. The Institute was big enough so that Jace, Izzy and I could have our own bathroom. It made mine and Jace's lives easier because that way Izzy wasn't hogging their bathroom all day. I took a quick shower and started getting ready to head over to Magnus's.

**So ta-da! Maryse is probably extremely OOC. And Alec. But whatever. It's fanfiction after all. : P Review please! Thanks!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Bruised

**Chapter Two: Bruised**

**So this is my first time at a really fluffy chapter, so be nice please! And this is relatively short. Sorry. : ( But reviews will get the next chapter up faster!**

**Disclaimer: Yes everything belongs to Cassandra Claire and I own nothing. *tear* Oh well.**

**And a big thank you to Nightkill, lizziemarie0529, and Silence Just Fell for their wonderful reviews! They made my day! :D As for the 100ish visitors and all you people who favorited or story alerted without reviewing: this story won't get better without reviews and I am very disappointed in you.**

**Sorry about any errors. For some reason my computer keeps trying to set the proofing language to Spanish…**

**Anywho, on to chapter 2!**

**Magnus's POV**

I paced around the loft, unable to keep still. Alexander was late. Only by twenty minutes, true, but he was still late. Chairman Meow was following me around, picking up on my worry.

"What if he's hurt, Meow?" I asked the ridiculously small feline. "He's never late. Not unless it's a demon, and even then he lets me know first." I turned and picked up Meow, holding him close and taking comfort in the cat's purring. "I should go search for him shouldn't I? Especially after last night." I shuddered at the memory. The dream had been horrible. After it, I had needed to cast a spell to allow me to see what my darling Alec had been doing. He had been walking back to the Institute with his siblings, looking tired but completely unharmed.

rRr

_I stepped into my flat, exhausted from yet another client. It was unusually dark in the loft – so dark that it looked as if the bright walls had been painted black. It was also unusually silent, which was odd because usually, if Alec wasn't here, then Meow was bitching at me about not being fed soon enough. Keeping my eyes fixed in the darkness - as if I might finally see something in it - I flipped on the switch and screamed._

_The walls were painted with blood. It was dripping down the walls like they were bleeding and stained the bright carpet and furniture. The real horror, however, was the broken body lying in the middle of the living room in a pool of his own blood._

"_NO!" I cried. "No! No, no, no, NO! Alec…" I sobbed, picking up the broken body and holding him close. There were gashes and bruises all over him. His porcelain skin was unnaturally pale and so cold…_

"_You should have saved him, Bane," a voice said. I looked around but nobody was there._

"_We were relying on you. He was my life, so now I shall take yours. However, this one will suffer enough to compensate both of us." That voice… it sounded so familiar…_

_There was a flash out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see a shower of pink glitter._

rRr

"That's it," I said, dropping Chairman Meow. "I'm going out to find him." I strode over to the front door and flung it open to see Alec standing just on the other side.

"Hey," He smiled at me. It faltered when he saw my narrowed eyes. He bit his lip and started nervously playing with the hem of his black long sleeved shirt. "I'm sorry. Jace was bored and wanted to go demon hunting so he started calling them like dogs and-"

I pressed my mouth to his, effectively shutting him up. He moaned and melted into me. I gently pulled away and started tugging him toward the couch. "How about we just cuddle and watch movies all day?" I asked. He nodded and started to curl up against me, but froze, hissing in pain.

"What happened?" I asked sharply, looking down to see Alec's sheepish expression and pain in his clear blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Really." He didn't sound very convincing.

"Alexander. Don't lie to me. Let me see. Please?" I begged, batting my eyelashes at him at the end. I knew demanding outright wasn't going to get me anywhere other than useless fighting and time wasting, so I combined it with begging. Besides, Alexander knew that if he didn't do as I asked/ordered I would just snap his shirt off anyway.

He seemed to consider it before huffing "fine" and carefully sitting up and lifting his shirt. I gasped at what I saw.

Alec's back was a giant deep purple bruise. I reached out to gently touch it but quickly pulled back when I saw him wince. _Good God_, I thought. _Did he get slammed into another wall?_ Alec had said there weren't supposed to be high demon levels anywhere today, so how could he possibly get so injured?

As soon as I thought it, it clicked. "Alec," I said slowly. "What were you saying about Jace?"

He started chewing his bottom lip and put his shirt back on before answering. "He had this brilliant idea that we should start calling for demons like you would a dog." Though he didn't say it, the underlying tone in his voice and his face said he was irritated.

"That stupid Nephilium! Does he have _any _common sense? Let me guess. He was bored," I ranted. The next time I saw that idiot I was going to strangle him.

"Kind of. Just not in battle…" Alec replied. I held him close and watched a light blush creep onto his cheeks. God, I love this boy.

I brought my hands closer to his back. "Can I heal you?" I asked. Noticing his hesitation I quickly added, "Just enough so that you won't hurt anymore." Alec had this habit of hiding his injuries so he didn't feel like he was using me. I gave him an impish smile. "Besides, you in pain will get in the way of my plans for later." I purred, triggering a blush that was much darker than the last one. Alec gave in and I gently pressed my glowing hands to his wound.

~rRr~

_This is going to be _so _much fun_, she thought. She's finally going to get revenge on Magnus for killing him. She was almost vibrating from anticipation, especially since her master promised Magnus's pain. She giggled at the thought of what was to come…

**So this chapter was supposed to just be pure fluff, but obviously the sunshine and rainbows don't like me. They keep running away. :( Which is odd considering my bright and happy personality. *shrugs* Well, while I go try to chase them down, you should review! It might bring them back and will make me update soon and write more chapters! See? Win-win!**

**~ Nikki '_Now come here rainbows and sunshine!'_**


	3. Taken

**Chapter Three: Taken**

**I'm sorry! I meant to post this yesterday but I wasn't home at **_**all **_**because it was grad bash. So much fun! :) Ayway, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

**And once again, I don't own anything. *tear***

**Alec's POV**

I was abruptly woken up by my phone ringing. I groaned into my pillow –which was easy since I slept on my stomach – and reached over try and find it on the bedside table. After a few seconds of blindly fumbling around, my fingers finally closed around the device and I hit talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, man." It was Jace. Of course. Who else would be calling at three am because they were bored or had to go on a demon hunt? "There are high demon levels in Central Park. Meet me and Izzy in ten," he ordered. He was bossy this morning.

"Fine. But don't go in without me," I warned. It was a necessary precaution. They had a bad habit of running into things without thinking – it was a sure way to get themselves killed.

"Aww. You're no fun," Jace whined. "You better get here fast."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I said. "I'll see you in a few." I hung up and started to untangle myself from the sheets. It was a good thing I had allowed Magnus to partially heal my bruise, so it was a little less ugly and didn't hurt so much.

I grabbed the duffle I brought with me with all my gear in it and started to put on the black leather outfit. I was digging under the bed for my hidden blades and weapons when Magnus woke up.

"Alec?" he groaned, leaning over the side of the bed. When he noticed what I was doing he perked up, his brow creasing in worry.

"Stop worrying. It's only a few demons," I said, answering his unasked question. I strapped the blades to my belt and started lacing up my combat boots, hiding a thin dagger inside.

Magnus sighed. I knew how much he hated my job, but there wasn't anything either one of us could do about it. "_Please_ be careful, Alexander," he pleaded.

I stretched upward and softly kissed his lips before continuing my search. I checked my duffle bag once more and cursed.

"What?" Magnus asked. The worry and panic was evident in his voice.

Sighing, I stood up from my crouched position on the floor. "I forgot my bow at the Institute. Don't worry," I added hastily, seeing his fear. "I'm just as well trained with knives and I have enough of them to kill an army," I smiled at him, but it didn't seem to help.

"Yeah, but last time you didn't have your bow you were nearly killed by a greater demon," he pointed out. I ignored him, though he did have a point. "Why don't I just snap it over for you?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I promise." I insisted. "Besides, you know you cant. The wards on the Institute will drain all your energy." I leaned down and kissed him again before finally making my way out the door.

~rRr~

I ran into Jace and Isabelle just outside the park. "Hey, man," Jace greeted me. "Long time no see." He smirked. I scowled at him and turned toward Izzy. I'm amazed she hasn't said anything about my missing weapon. Hopefully she won't notice.

"So what are we up against?" I asked her. Her perfect eyebrows drew together and a small frown of worry graced her face.

"We don't really know," she replied. "The alarms in the Institute were going nuts though. But I don't think it's a greater demon." I could tell, though she loved her job, being the only Shadowhunters in New York was starting to wear on her. Mom and Dad just got home after being gone for months, and trying to balance working all hours of the day with her insanely busy social life was hard on her.

I sighed and followed Jace into the part of the park where demons always seem to lurk, especially at three am. After a few minutes of slinking through the shadows, I heard Izzy gasp.

"Alec, where's your bow?" she asked. Jace whirled around and I stopped just in time to not run into him.

"It's at the Institute. I'll be fine without it," I replied easily, although I _was_ missing its familiar weight – not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

When they continued to just stare at me, probably remember the last time I didn't have my bow, I pushed past Jace and led the way through the trees.

"Seriously, guys. I'm perfectly capable of fighting witho-" I was cut off as a demon came flying toward my head. Icy adrenalin rushed through my veins as I whipped out a seraph blade, ducked, rolled, and stabbed the thing before it could touch me. Before it melted back into its home dimension, I saw it was a bird-like demon – a dactyl demon. I stood up and gave my siblings a smug look that said _I told you so_.

However, when I looked around the smug look slid off my face. "Shit," I muttered. _Now_ I wished I had my bow. Not only were we surrounded by about a hundred dactyl demons, but they were all glaring at us for intruding on their nest. I guess we found out why the demon levels were so high.

Jace and Izzy were slowly trying to make their way into the clearing when the whole flock of them attacked. I whipped out another seraph blade, now holding one in each hand, and stabbed them in their black hearts (seriously, they're black) ducking and whirling and spinning around like a ninja. I wasn't nearly as fast as Jace – nobody is – but I _was_ able to keep up with Isabelle.

There only seemed to be about half of them fighting us. I glanced around and didn't see any of the others, which immediately made me nervous. I remembered a demonology book saying that these demons could teleport. Angel, I hope they didn't go for back up.

I hissed in pain as the claws of a dactyl demon ripped into my shoulder. I turned and stabbed it in the throat.

"Alec! Go that way! Izzy, go south! I'll go this way!" Jace shouted, already running in his chosen direction.

I didn't like how the demons were splitting us up, but my siblings were gone before I could object. Not having any other choice (I mean I could chase after them but it would have to be one or the other), I followed after the mini flock of demon I was supposed to kill. After chasing them for about a half-mile, killing ten of them, and losing most of my blades, I lost sight of them.

Annoyed and in pain from my throbbing shoulder, I turned – figuring they had all teleported back to wherever – and came face-to-face with a gigantic dactyl demon.

It did a weird scream/squawk thing at me and before I could react its claws gripped my arms and it transported me along with it. The world was spinning around, and when we got to our destination I barely had time to look around before something hit me forcefully on the back of the head.

**Yeah. So after reviewing this chapter, I decided it's not as good as I thought, but I cant really fix it because it necessary. *Sigh* Oh well. **

**Reviews are like coffee: I can't live without it and it makes me update faster! See? It's a win-win situation! So REVIEW! XD **

**~ Nikki**


	4. Missing

**Chapter Four: Missing**

**And here is chapter four. You people are lucky I'm writing these in advance or I'd never be able to update in time…**

**And this is for chapters 2 and 3:**

**Skulduggery lover:**** I hope this update is fast enough for you! :)**

**KairacahraFlower Goddess:**** I'm glad you like this story so much! And as long as you want to keep reading you can keep reviewing! They make my day :)**

**lizziemarie0529:**** I'm pretty sure the next two chapters are Magnus's reaction. And there's a twist along the way! Don't worry, there will be a **_**lot**_** of Magnus.**

**DarkWhisperingMoon:**** I'm glad you love it so much! And yes. Poor, poor Alec… MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**thepvkshep:**** *eye roll* like **_**that**_** would ever happen! I sit and write in class instead of learning. Obviously the lessons are just too boring. And thank you! :)**

**Blah, blah, blah… I don't own anything… blah, blah, blah…**

**Jace's POV**

I killed all twenty of them in under fifteen minutes. True, I lost most of my knives in the process, but I still had enough to go help Izzy. She was closest anyway, and I had no idea where Alec had run off to.

I followed Izzy's battle cries to find her slashing her whip through the demons, causing them to explode on contact. By the time I arrived she was slicing through the last dactyl. I must admit that I was a little disappointed.

She turned to face me with a smug look on her face. "Sorry Jace. Maybe you should have helped Alec instead," she smirked, wiping ichor off her golden whip on the grass.

"Well let's hurry up and get over there before he kills them all himself," I muttered, walking off in the general direction that Alec took. We had only gone a few feet when we heard an unearthly scream/squawk-thing and everything went silent.

The noise itself didn't scare me, but I felt myself starting to panic – something was wrong. I could feel it. I took off in the direction it came from – the direction of Alec – as fast as I could.

"Jace! Jonathon Christopher Lightwood! Slow down!" Isabelle commanded. Though she had a lot of practice, running in her nothing-less-then-five-inches heels were slowing her down.

I ran for what seemed like forever, but I knew it was only a few miles. I stopped and turned around at three miles, knowing Alec never would have gone too far so that he could hear if me or Izzy needed help. I doubled back to Izzy, who had stopped trying to run after almost tripping on a tree root (but of course she didn't actually fall. She's too graceful for that).

"Jace. This is _Alec_ we're talking about. He wouldn't go far. How about we just start searching everywhere within a three mile radius?" she asked, the nonchalance masking the worry in her voice.

"Sure. Don't suffer from me withdrawal," I smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood with my usual façade facetious comments and arrogance. I'd only broken down a few times in my life and I wasn't about to add another to that list.

Izzy rolled her eyes at me saying "You're an ass, Jace." I smirked at her. At least I could distract her from worrying about her brother for a few seconds.

"Let's meet back here when we're done searching, okay?" She requested, already turning on her heel to search the surrounding area. I didn't want to say anything, but I already knew how this would end, and I had a feeling Isabelle did, too.

~rRr~

Sure enough a few hours later we were returning back to the Institute with the success of killing the demons but without Alec. Izzy was wiping her eyes because after about two hours of unsuccessful searching, she had finally begun crying inconsolably. I couldn't blame her – especially with Max's death still so fresh.

"Jace, Isabelle, Alec, go clean up. Breakfast should be ready…" Maryse started, but she trailed off when she saw Isabelle's smeared makeup, the absence of my usual cocky grin, and no Alec. For a second, I wondered why she was cooking in the first place, before I realized with a jolt that it was Alec's nineteenth birthday.

"What happened?" she demanded, the panic evident in her voice. "Where's Alec?" She turned her bright blue eyes on me – seeing as her daughter had just turned and fled to her room – and I couldn't help but notice that while Alec's were warm and open, hers were closed and icy.

"Jace. Where's my son?" she asked. The desperation in her eyes made me want to lie, to say Alec was fine and at Magnus's.

"I don't know."

~rRr~

**Magnus POV**

I woke up a few hours after Alec left to my phone ringing. I snatched it off the table, panic starting to set in, and praying – for once – that it was a client calling at this ungodly hour in the morning. I felt a sense of relief when I saw it was an unknown number, but it was quickly replaced by fear when I heard who was on the other line.

"Magnus?" she sobbed. "It's Alec."

"Isabelle?" She sounded horrible. "What happened? Where is he?" I asked, dread heavy in my chest.

She sobbed harder and I could just barely make out her next words, but what I could understand made my blood run cold. "We don't know, Magnus. I'm so, so sorry." I heard her let out a wail before she hung up.

I dropped the phone and collapsed onto the couch. Chairman Meow jumped up onto my lap and I held him close, crying into his fur.

**So sorry this is so short. I really need to start making these longer. Just let me know if you guys are getting annoyed with the short chaps and I'll try to fix it. In the meantime, reviews - and flames… sorta - are welcome. : )**

**~ Nikki**


	5. Searching

**Chapter Five: Searching**

**Though I would love to, I sadly don't own anything. Sad face.**

**Alright fine. If you people didn't want me to say thanks in the author note all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to run away. :( **

**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late but life got in the way. I'm pretty sure school is going to kill me, especially now that I'm so close to freedom. I'll try to stay alive just for you guys at least. :P**

**Magnus POV**

I woke up on the couch not even remembering falling asleep. For one blissful second, the world was not falling apart. I'd just fallen asleep after a long day of clients and Alexander was out hunting with his siblings. Then I remembered – Alexander was gone. _No, _I corrected myself. _Alexander is _missing._ He can be _found.

I jumped off the couch, upsetting Chairman Meow, and started to search frantically around for the last thing Alec had touched. I ran through last night's events in my head and figured it was his duffle. I walked over to it and started to perform a very complex tracking spell. It would probably still be weak, considering it was strongest when it was done directly after the person touched the object, and it was already dark out, but it would do… maybe.

I held the spell until I was almost completely drained of magic. When I couldn't hold it any longer I let go and collapsed onto the floor, shaking with sobs. I stayed like that for what felt like hours until I heard a knock on the door.

My joints popped and creaked as I stood and I wondered how long I had been kneeling there. I walked over to the buzzer intending to yell at the fool who dare interrupt The Magnificent Magnus Bane in this time of tragedy.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Usually, I only did that to scare clients for fun, but – understandably – I was in a truly bad mood right now.

"Magnus. It's us. Let us up." Isabelle's voice drifted through the speaker.

"Fine." I pressed the buzzer and the door unlocked, allowing them to enter. My shattered heart went out to Izzy when I saw her. She looked about as bad as I did, but it wasn't the lack of makeup that made her so – if anything she was even more beautiful without it and made the resemblance to her brother even more heartbreakingly astonishing. No, it was the fact that her warm brown eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she had been crying for hours. I couldn't blame her. She had just lost one brother and was now in danger of losing another.

"Here," Jace said, throwing an old shirt in his direction. I immediately knew it was Alexander's because somehow, even though it obviously hadn't been worn in a while, it still smelled like him. "Can you use it for a tracking spell?" he asked.

I sighed. The small amount of strength I'd gotten from smelling Alec drained out of me. "I tried. Using the last object he touched should've worked, but…" I trailed off, feeling the prickle of tears behind my eyes again.

"So? Why won't the shirt work? It belongs to him," Jace argued. The longer we sat here the angrier Jace seemed to get.

"Because I need something that uniquely his, like blood or hair or something." I replied. Huh. Why didn't I think of that before? I got up and went to my bathroom, leaving a confused Isabelle and pissed off Jace in my living room.

When I got back a few minutes later Isabelle had made herself at home on my cushy arm chair and Jace was pacing around like a caged animal. Sitting on the couch, I carefully held a single, black, curly hair in my hands. I let my magic be guided by the tracking spell and closed my eyes, hoping against hope that I would be able to find Alexander. Tears started running down my cheeks when, even after a few minutes, I saw nothing but cold blackness.

I pressed the heels of my hands of my palms into my eyes, trying in vain to keep the tears in. I felt Isabelle come over and sit down next to me, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly, tears running silently down her porcelain cheeks as well. _Don't worry, my darling,_ I thought. _I will find you._

**Oh my. So short! But don't worry! It gets to the big part of the plot soon. So what did you think about it? Loved it, hated it, both, neither? And I'm going to go out on a whim and ask for about ten reviews this time, okay? Because I know more people read then those who review. And I really am sorry this is so short. Even for me…**

**~ Nikki**


	6. Pain

**Chapter Six: Pain**

**So now we get to know what's up with Alec! Yay! This story gets really intense really soon, don't worry! And I'm thinking about fifteen chapters. **

**I'm sorry this update took so long but I only have three more days of high school left **_**ever**_** and my teachers are still trying to kill me. But soon I'll be free and it will mean more updates. YAY! (depending on reviews of course.) :P**

**Anyway, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or Alec, or Magnus, etc. However, I **_**do**_** own Rachel, though she may think otherwise…**

**Alec POV**

I woke up in a freezing cold, dark prison cell. I shifted, groaning at the pain still in my shoulder. It was still bleeding, so I couldn't have been out too long, though it was long enough for whoever captured me to chain me up. My arms were chained above my head, making my hands fall asleep, and I couldn't move my feet more than a foot away from each other. My captor had also, apparently, had time to strip me of my weapons. Even the thin dagger in my boot was gone.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up," A cold voice drifted toward me from the other side of the bars. I couldn't see anything other than their silhouette, but as her heels clicked closer I was able to see her face better. Her black hair framed her face in dark waves and luminescent pink cat eyes glowed in the darkness. She was defiantly a warlock.

Suddenly, another silhouette joined hers, this one with white blonde hair. "Nice job on the demon training, Rachel. He hardly got scratched," he said. Man, if her voice was cold, then his could freeze the sun. The voice was filled with malice and sounded familiar, and it suddenly dawned on me who she was working for.

"Sebastian," I snarled, now struggling to free my arms, causing the cold metal cuffs to cut into my wrists.

"It's actually J_onathan_, Alexander," the ex-Sebastian sneered, coming closer and grabbing my hair to jerk my head upward. He seemed to look me over before letting go of me and turning toward Rachel. "Let's see how long it takes to make him scream," he said before turning on his heel and strutting out of the cell.

Rachel grinned cruelly and giggled a truly creepy giggle. "With pleasure," she purred. She unhooked my hand cuffs from the wall and wrapped her fingers securely in my hair, her cat-like claws digging into my scalp. She was stronger than she looked, since she obviously had no problem dragging me to the torture chamber.

She threw me down in the middle of the floor and bound my restraints to it with a snap of her sparkly pink fingers. Weapons lined the walls and this room was even colder than the cell. Where had they taken me, anyway? Antarctica?

I struggled in vain to get free as Rachel scanned the walls. Now that it was lighter I could see that she was mostly pink and orange. She had pink lipstick to match her eyes and she wore an orange blouse with matching eyeliner. Her boots were even higher than Izzy's (hard to believe, I know) and went up to her thighs over her jeans. She grabbed a neon pink whip, much like Isabelle's, and started slowly stalking toward me.

"You know, you _are_ a rather beautiful boy," She purred, stroking my face with her claws. "It is easy to see why Magnus fell in love with you." My heart jumped into my throat when she said Magnus's name, and I prayed to the Angel that he was safe. "However," she continued, "that just makes it so much worse for you." Her claws extended and dug into my skin at the same time she stood and snapped the whip across my face. I bit back a gasp of pain and blood started weeping down my cheek.

"Let's begin."

~rRr~

Pain was everywhere. I panted wildly, trying to get enough air into my lungs. My body was on fire, and I was certain that there wasn't even an inch on my skin that wasn't injured in some way. Rachel had whipped me all over for hours, and internally sighed in relief when she dropped the bloody whip onto the floor. I was close to passing out, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me.

Rachel's heels echoed on the concrete walls as she came closer. She grabbed my chin and yanked it up so I was forced to look into her eyes. Her pink irises were cold and hard and sent fear pricking up my spine.

"It seems that our little Shadowhunter is tougher than I thought," she said. I heard a chuckle behind her and bristled when I saw Sebastian/Jonathan walking toward us.

"What a shame," 'Jonathan' sneered. "I guess we'll just have to start again tomorrow." He turned back to Rachel. "Drag him back to his cell," he ordered. Rachel let out that high pitched giggle and snapped her fingers, freeing me. Before I could even react, though, she took my bound wrists and pulled, hard. I bit my lip to keep even the slightest noise from escaping. She started literally dragging me and I struggled to get my legs underneath of me. My wounds stung as they scraped the stone floor through the shredded leather of my shadow hunting gear.

I was thrown back into my prison cell and with another snap of Rachel's fingers the chains shot out to attach to my wrists and ankles. I hissed in pain when they jerked my sore wrists and Rachel giggled again before leaving the room. I shuddered. Her laugh made my skin crawl and my blood freeze.

I slumped against the wall for Angel knows how long wondering how long they would refuse to give me water. I heard a _pop_ and a bottle of ice cold water suddenly appeared next to me. I tried to keep myself from gulping down too much of the sweet liquid, since I might not get any more for a while.

Soon all the adrenaline from the day left me and exhaustion took over, pulling me into a reluctant sleep. _Magnus, where are you?_

**Rachel: Hey! I'm not that mean!**

**Me: Well you're my OC so yes, now you are.**

**Katie: I can be evil! Ooo, ooo, pick me! Pick me! *jumps up and down waving hand***

**Me: No. Rachel fits evil more than you do. No offense Ray-ray.**

**Rachel: Yeah…**

**Katie: Awww… :(**

**Me: **_**Anyway.**_** Reviews are AWESOME! And they let me update faster. You wouldn't want Alec to suffer more would you? *evil cackle***

**Alec: Why and I getting dragged into this?**

**Me: Nobody asked you. *sticks out tongue***

**Alec: Oh wow. **_**Real**_** mature.**

**Me: *face palm* whatever…**

**REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	7. The Box

**Chapter Seven: The Box**

**Katie: You mentioned me last chapter!**

**Me: yes I did. : ) would you like to do the honors?**

**Katie: Neither Nikki, nor I, own Mortal Instruments. –Sob–**

**Me: Oh! Yeah and Magnus is OOC-ish so sorry 'bout that. But this **_**is**_** Fanciction so... also, sorry this is a little late, but life (PROM!) got in the way. But I graduate in three days (not that you really care) so I'll have more time to write and post!**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel, what is taking so long?" Jonathan snapped. I rolled my eyes behind his back. He's not the most patient person.

"Relax. I'm working on it. I'll get him to break soon," I said, trying to placate him. "He can only last in silence for so long."

"It's been _days_ Rachel!" he exploded. "_Days!_ That infernal brother of his and his disgusting boyfriend will find him soon! And besides, if we don't get them distracted soon then you won't be able to have your fun."

I shivered in anticipation at that. I couldn't wait to watch Magnus's face as he heard his beloved shriek in pain and fear. Magnus practically killed my Jacob, and it was the least I could do to return the favor. "Don't worry. He _will_ submit to me," I smirked. _I'll make sure of that…_

~rRr~

**Magnus POV**

A week. It's been an entire week since my Alexander was taken from me. Break out the alcohol; it's time for a one-person pity party.

_Never mind._ I sighed. The buzzer meant it was time for my attempt to keep everything together and talk to Alec's bothersome friends. "Chairman, you are _not_ running away from this," I said, scooping the sneaky cat into my arms. "If I have to suffer, then so do you."

"Magnus, let us up!" Isabelle's voice demanded through the speaker. Well, it was nice to know that after losing one brother and having the other go missing, her attitude was still intact.

I didn't reward her with an answer. Holding my squirming kitty in one arm, I pressed the button to let them up and snapped my fingers to unlock the door. They bursted through the door a few seconds later with Jace carrying a box in his arms. **[I know. A box. Random isn't it?]**

"This was by your door," the Golden Boy explained before I could even ask. He dropped the box onto the coffee table and flopped back onto the armchair, pulling Clary onto his lap. Isabelle delicately sat down on the couch next to me and I mentally snorted. That girl was a lot less delicate than she looked.

I studied the strange box. It was sturdy and black with pink and orange glitter embedded in the foreign material. As far as I could tell, there was no way to open it - no seam, just a black, glittery cube.

"How do you open it?" Clary asked, peering at it curiously. I was wondering exact same thing. It probably needed an unlocking spell.

Before I could try anything, however, Jace whipped out a seraph blade. "Like this," he said, reaching around Clary and stabbing the top of the box. The blessed blade bounced off and Jace cursed, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Really, Jace, that's what you get," Isabelle scoffed. I knew Alec's disappearance was wearing on her because, though she tried to hide it, she sounded worn and hopeless. I probably sounded the same way.

Jace glared at his adoptive sister and I couldn't help but tease him about her chastising. "Yes Goldie Locks. Listen to your sister before you hurt someone." I was _not_ in a good mood today.

"Fine then, Mr. Sparkles. _You _open it," Jace sneered.

"Jace be nice!" Clary scolded when she caught Jace's glare. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Magnus, you too," Isabelle warned. "This is hard on all of us. You don't have to jump down each other's throats every five minutes."

Though I didn't like it, I saw her point. Sighing, I reached out to the box to grab it and try an unlocking spell. I was surprised to find that it was freezing – like it was made of ice.

Isabelle noticed my slight flinch and cautiously touched it with a fingertip. She took a sharp intake of breath. "It's freezing," she said.

I nodded and pressed my hands harder to the box's surface. I felt the magic flow through my hands and into the box. After a few minutes, I heard a faint click and a seam appeared.

Everyone crowded closer as I lifted the lid, holding their breath. Once it was open I stared blankly inside.

"It's empty…" Jace said. His voice held hints of confusion and disappointment. I felt the same way. Who would send a box with nothing in it? But no sooner had the thought entered my mind when the box let out a blood-curdling shriek.

~rRr~

Jace POV

Magnus jumped and the box fell onto the floor, but it didn't stop. Isabelle turned even paler than she normally was and curled up on the couch, sobbing. Clary fell off my lap and onto the floor and just sat there, stunned.

I couldn't move. The semi-constant panic attack I'd been feeling since Alec disappeared increased tenfold. I knew it was him screaming; who else could it be? It was Alec's voice well past breaking point and filled with pain and fear. Never had I ever heard Alec scream like that.

It seemed to stretch on forever – seconds expanding into endless hours. It suddenly cut off and no more noise was heard. Even Magnus's apartment was mostly silent, aside from someone's hyperventilating.

Magnus was shaking with his face in his hands. Isabelle had grabbed one of the couch pillows and had wrapped her arms around it, tears running silently and endlessly down her cheeks. I still couldn't move. I didn't even know if I was breathing.

Clary – my sweet, brave, reckless Clarissa Fray – slowly reached out a hand to close the enchanted object, but stopped when a faint noise came through. It sounded like chains rattling and shallow breathing.

"Magnus," a purring voice sang. "You know why this is happening, and I hope to see you around soon. In the meantime, I'll have fun with your little boy-toy…" she trailed off and the sound of a kiss being blown could be heard. A cursive, smoky R and M laid on top of each other came through before disappearing, leaving behind the scent of smoke and roses.

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! Or don't. It's cool. But keep in mind I still have Alec! MUAHAHAHA! **

**~ Nikki**

**Alec: OH, come **_**on**_**!**

**Me: um… signature thingy means no more…**

**Alec: oh, right.**

**Me: *sigh***

**~ Nikki (for realz this time.)**


	8. Tortured

**Chapter Eight: Tortured**

**Well, I am officially a graduate and free of high school. Yay! And I'm soooo sorry this is so late! I haven't had **_**any**_** time. Sadly, though, this is as far as I have pre-typed. I have through chapter 10 written, but I'm a **_**really**_** slow typer. But I'll try to get them up ASAP since I no longer know what day of the week it is anyway.**

**I also have an original story that I wrote and I would adore it if you could check it out and maybe leave a review? It's at: ** figment books / 353297 – The – Lake **Just remove the spaces and enjoy. :) (oh and I **_**do**_** own that so please don't steal!)**

**Disclaimer: Yes I **_**totally**_** own everything… NOT! I just own Rachel and the plot so please don't steal!**

**Just so you know, there is a **_**lot**_** of torture in this chapter, hence the title, so beware!**

**Alec POV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I thought over and over again. I was weak. I shouldn't have made a single noise, I should've been stronger. I shouldn't currently be shaking and shivering on a cold stone floor in the middle of fucking nowhere. But I was, and no one was coming to help me.

The door creaked open and the sound of stilettos came closer. "Aww. Is Allie cold?" Rachel's voice cooed from the darkness. I knew she was coming to torture me some more. I shivered, remembering last time…

~rRr~

_She had started using magic to torture me. For hours she had been sending fiery currents throughout my body until I couldn't breathe. Of course, that was always when she started adding harsh words to the torture – only when I had no choice but to listen._

"_What did Magnus _ever_ see in _you_?" Rachel asked. She circled me like a vulture would its prey, keeping her eerie pink eyes on me. "You're not even that handsome," she continued, picking up her favorite pink weapon. "Magnus usually goes for the tall, dark, and gorgeous types…" She _had_ to know how every word she said slashed through me deeper than her whip._

_She lifted my chin so I was forced to look at her. "You know, the kind with the mysterious dark eyes…" her voice was so persuasive, like I had to believe that every word she said was true. Suddenly, she let go and whipped me across the face. I choked back a sob and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel the warm blood from my cheek running down my neck._

"_Oh, dear. I seemed to have harmed his precious face." She had chained me up from the ceiling so this time her whip hit me across my chest and stomach. I gasped and leaned forward a bit, unable to double over. The cut on my cheek stung from the tears leaking out of my eyes._

"_Hmm. Still so quiet. I'm sure Magnus would've been bored with you soon anyway…" Her scathing words were just digging their way into my brain. I felt my self-control breaking due to the days of constant physical and psychological pain. Rachel must have sensed it because she whipped me again – this time across my back, and I cried out. "Ohh. So _that's_ what his pretty voice sounds like," Rachel smirked at me. A few lashes later and I would've been on my knees if not for my wrists._

_She seemed disappointed that no noise escaped my mouth after my initial cry and dropped the whip. She snapped her fingers and the chain holding me up lowered. She freed my left wrist and instead chained it to the floor with another snap of her fingers. She said something in a strange language and the room suddenly got brighter. It took my muddled, sleep-deprived brain a second to realize the source, and when it did, I couldn't stop myself from screaming. Fire was licking at my left arm and the sight of my own skin burning sickened me. I struggled to get away, tugging so hard on my cuff that I felt the fragile bones in my wrist snap. I watched in overwhelming terror as my flesh burned and everything went black…_

~rRr~

Rachel had healed my arm, but only the skin and just enough so that the sight of it didn't sicken her so much. As it was, my arm still looked blistered and my wrist was still purple and swollen, but my skin was no longer charred black – even if it did still hurt like hell.

She jerked me rudely back to the present by harshly jerking my wrists. I gasped in pain and she giggled with glee at my pain. I was dragged back to the dungeon and all I could think was _please… not again…_

~rRr~

**Izzy POV**

Eventually I noticed that it was silent except for the sound of hyperventilating. I looked around. Magnus was silently sitting next to me, his face hidden in his hands. Jace was the one making all the noise. His pupils were so dilated that they nearly completely ate up his gold irises. Some part of me said I should help him snap out of it, but I could do was sit dazedly. I watched numbly as Clary picked herself up off the floor and knelt in front of him.

"Jace? Jace, calm down, baby. You're hyperventilating," she said, touching his arm gently. He looked kind like I felt – traumatized. I had just heard the last of the Lightwoods screaming for his life…

"Jace. Izzy. Snap out of it. Alec will be _fine._ We're _going_ to find him." Clary insisted. She reached toward the box and started to close the lid, but was stopped by Magnus's "No." She gave the warlock a puzzled look, but I understood. I could still faintly hear shallow breathing, and it was kind of a comfort – his breathing meant he was still alive.

Jace was still staring into space, so I uncurled myself from my spot on the couch and went to help Clary. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him. "Jace, look at me. Come on, please?" I pleaded. I suddenly got an idea, wondering why I didn't think about it before. "Jace?" I asked carefully. He slowly focused on me, his pupils slowly returning to normal. "Where do you think Alec is?"

My adoptive brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know," he answered, and I felt my shoulders drop with hopelessness. "But I know he's somewhere far away. Definitely not in New York," he continued. I could tell he was trying to pull himself together, but his eyes were still haunted.

"We'll go try to find more spells and runes, okay Magus?" I said, helping Jace to his feet. Magnus just nodded, still hiding his face, and I rushed them out the door; Magnus obviously didn't want us here anymore. "We'll see you tomorrow," I called before shutting the door. _Angel I hope Magnus finds him fast… _I thought.

~rRr~

**Magnus POV**

They were gone. _Finally_. I had cried out all my tears hours ago, and now had no intention other than curling up on the couch with my cat next to that accursed box. I didn't think I would be able to sleep in my comfy, big bed when my boyfriend was currently God-knows-where.

I snapped on an old pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt of Alec's and curled up, utterly exhausted but sure that I would not be able to sleep without my blue-eyed angel sleeping next to me and safe in my arms.

**Hey this is actually pretty long. Yay! So if you didn't read the above author's note, GO READ IT! This chapter took me for EVER to write but I did it! And I read COLS. How dare Cassandra Clare do that! Just… Ugh! So reviews will make me unbelievably happy and not abandon this story. Just let me know you're actually reading it or something. Please and thank you! :)**

**~Nikki**


	9. Looking

**Chapter 9: Looking**

**I an SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I told you I was a horrible typer! I'll just keep this short since I know you just want to read. Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**I don't own them.**

**Magnus POV**

I got almost no sleep last night. At first I kept waking up every few minutes because Alec kept whimpering in his sleep. It felt like I was getting shot through the heart every time because I wanted so badly to comfort him but couldn't. (After hours of trying to get an answer out of my Alexander, it was very obviously a one-way connection.)

Also, sometime during the night, Alec started screaming again. I must've slept through the woman – Rachel May, I now knew from the smell and initials – coming to retrieve him, but I could hear him begging, crying, and screaming just fine. It was horrible – hearing him beg for me, Jace, Isabelle, _anyone_ to help him. He must've not been coherent for a while because I heard him yell for Max, too.

Currently, I sat sleep deprived in the arm chair flipping through _The Book of White_, looking for anything that might help Alec. I was mindlessly flipping through useless plant growing spells (seriously, who even _needs_ those?) when I suddenly froze.

There, on the page in front of me, was a two-way connection spell. It was in _The Book of White_, so it _had_ to be powerful. Even if it didn't work, I still had to try. For Alec.

The spell was long and extremely complicated. By the time I finished it was two hours after I started and I was totally exhausted. Now to see if it worked…

~rRr~

**Alec POV**

Angel, it was freezing in here. I know I've said it before, but by now I was convinced that I was getting pneumonia or something. I was broken out of my self-pitying by a soft voice.

"Alexander? Alec, darling, are you there?" It sounded like Magnus. _Great, _I thought. _Now I'm going crazy_. "It's Magnus. Please baby? Please answer me…" He sounded close to tears. Well, since it means _so_ much to him…

"Hey, Mags," I answered. My voice was scratchy and held no volume. Honestly, I probably wouldn't be able to talk for the next year.

"Alec, darling, you sound horrible! Do you have any idea where you are?" Magnus asked, his voice full of concern.

I wracked my brain. I was sure that Rachel had said something about location… She had said… _Come on, brain. Work!_... She… Oh! _"Welcome to Alaska…"_ That was it! "Alaska," I answered at last. I had no idea why Alaska of all places but no one had found me yet, so…

"Don't worry, Alec. We'll come find you soon I promise," he sounded like he was getting ready to leave and I started panicking. Even if he was a figment of my imagination, I did _not_ want him to leave.

"Magnus? Please don't leave me," I begged. I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes. I was so tired of being alone.

"I won't baby, I won't. I'm coming for you. You won't be there much longer, I swear," Magnus said, attempting to sooth me. "I'm just going to get your family to come over alright?" He asked. It was like he was standing in the room with me. I could even hear the buttons on his phone clicking as he typed.

I was about to answer my affirmative when Rachel walked in with her hands sparking. Magnus really needed to hurry.

**Magnus POV**

When I heard the door open on Alec's side of the connection, I decided to "disappear" for a while – meaning I put a silencing spell on my side so they couldn't hear my sobs.

There was a knock on my door and I knew Jace and Isabelle were probably here. I snapped my fingers and they walked right in.

Jace brought Clary with him. I don't know why I was surprised, but I was kind of glad. As much as it pains me to admit it, Clary was just as capable with a portal as I was, and my magical energy was already low enough. They were all dressed in fighting gear, Izzy with her whip around her wrist, and probably with enough concealed weapons to last them a few weeks.

I didn't bother with pleasantries. "Clary, make us a portal to Alaska," I ordered. She did so, and we stepped right through it into a snow covered forest. I was feeling generous today, so I snapped fur coats onto all of us. Now to figure out where to go…

"Where are we? Narnia?" Jace asked. Obviously he learned what that was from Clary because every Shadowhunter – minus Isabelle – was for some reason uneducated on pop culture.

"No, Jace don't b…" Izzy started. They began bickering and I tuned out. How would I find Alec without using a spell?

An idea slowly started budding into existence. I looked at Clary, who was the main component of this idea, and it looked as if she had the same idea – and like she wasn't too jazzed about it.

"Clary, darling," I said, ever so sweetly. "I believe you have a _brilliant_ idea."

This statement worked just as I had wanted it to. Jace and Isabelle stopped their bickering and snapped their attention to Clary.

"Well, what is it?" Isabelle demanded. Clary shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at Jace. Izzy looked about ready to smack it out of her, so the red-head started talking.

"I could modify Jace's Parabatai Rune into a rune that would allow him to find Alec, but I don't know how it would affect either one of them…"

"Well if anything happens we could get Magnus to fix it, right Magnus?" Isabelle asked. I nodded eagerly and she looked back at the other girl smugly.

The only person who hadn't said anything was the guinea pig. Clary must have noticed too because she turned her worried gaze onto him. "Jace, are you okay with this?" she asked gently. The blonde nodded and Clary hesitantly stepped closer.

"We _are_ in a hurry, aren't we?" I scowled. I was getting impatient of their stalling. My boyfriend was captured for God's sake!

Clary walked over to Jace a little faster and raised her stele over his shoulder, where the parabatai rune was located. Her eyes were shut tight in concentration, and when she again opened them it looked as if she wasn't really seeing Jace. She retraced the original rune and then proceeded to draw swirls branching off of it, making it more elegant. As she worked, Jace paled and by the time she was done his pupils were dilated; the golden irises taken over by black.

"Jace? Are you alright?" she asked nervously. Jace focused on her and his pupils constricted a little.

"I'm fine," Jace replied. He sounded distant and in pain. I don't think any of us believed him – Clary defiantly didn't – but Jace interrupted before she could say anything. "Come on. We need to hurry."

The sense of urgency in his voice is what scared me the most.

**Again I am sooo sorry for how long this took! There is a reason teenagers are not mothers! I can't even handle babysitting all day! I'll try to get the next chapter up before July 18 though, since the chapters after that need to be typed and actually written down – like not in my head.**

**Please review and I hope you haven't given up on this story! I really want to finish it! It's just a timing issue.**

**~ Nikki**


	10. Found

**Chapter 10: Found**

**I AM **_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSO **_**SORRY! I promise I didn't mean to take so long! I feel so bad! Please don't hate me! I don't own anything!**

**Jace POV**

I didn't want to panic them – especially Izzy and Magnus – but I had a feeling that I was doing a bad job at hiding my thoughts. I couldn't help it; Alec's pain was coursing throughout my body. While I could feel a dull ache before, Clary changing the parabatai rune seemed to open a floodgate. With the feeling of Alec's pain coursing through me, my sense of urgency increased by the second.

Soon, I was flat out running in the direction we needed to go. Surprisingly, no one complained or asked to slow down. Izzy had actually worn boots _without heels_ for once and had no problem keeping up, and Magnus and Clary were close on our heels. We were all panting wildly when we finally reached our destination.

~rRr~

**Izzy POV**

I looked up at the cold grey building in front of me, dread settling in my stomach. My brother was in _there?_ Oh, hell. For the first time since the nightmare started, I questioned if Alec was even still alive.

'_Stop that!'_ I scolded myself. _'We would know if Alec was dead. Jace would've told us.' _I was yanked out of my thoughts by _someone _trying to barge into the creepy, looming building.

"Jace!" I snapped at him and he paused in mid-climb on the chain-link fence.

"What?" he asked, attempting to make his face the picture of innocence. It didn't work.

"What are you doing on the fence?" I shrieked. He was going to eliminate the element of surprise!

"Uh, I'm going to get Alec?" he replied, with an obvious _'duh'_ in his tone, and continued climbing. "It's not as if that stupid witch don't know we're already here anyway." As much as I hated it, I had to silently agree. She sent that cursed box, so she obviously knew we would come looking for him.

I went to join Jace and found Magnus was already on the other side. Jace muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "cheater."

Magnus just flashed him a half-hearted smile. "Silly Nephilium. You didn't think I would get dirty just for a fence, did you?" he asked, before turning on his heel as we dropped down next to him. Jace took the lead again and led us past the entrance and to the side. I hoped it was warmer inside than it was out here. Even in a fur coat and thigh-high leather boots I was freezing.

Jace suddenly stopped and leaned against the side of the building, as if by pushing hard enough he could break through. "Here," he said. "Alec's in here, and we need to get him out. _Now_," he ordered, his voice now even more urgent.

Clary was already drawing a doorway onto the wall with a rune instead of a handle, since a portal would take too long. Once finished, she took a deep breath and stepped through it like something out of that mundane wizard movie (I only know because Simon made me watch all eight movies. It's ridiculously unrealistic). We all followed and stepped into a freezing room. It looked empty at first – and then I noticed the crumpled figure in the corner.

"Alec!" Magnus cried, running over to my brother's limp form. Jace, Clary, and I all stayed frozen with shock, unable to comprehend the state Alec was in. His leather shadow hunting gear was ripped, burned, and bloody, revealing much of the bruised skin underneath. His unnaturally pale face glowed in the dim lighting. It made me sick just looking at him – I couldn't even imagine what it would look like in the light.

Magnus was pleading with Alec to wake up and had wrapped a thick blanket around his thin form. Jace sucked in a sharp breath and Alec's eyes fluttered open and the foreign feel of the warm blanket. Magnus smiled reassuringly, but Alec's face was a mask of terror.

"Magnus?" Alec breathed, his voice hoarse from screaming. He paled when he looked around at all of us. Jace winced like Alec did when the latter pushed himself into a sitting position. "No. No you can't be here. You have to leave. You have to-" Alec broke off in a violent fit of coughing, wincing and holding his ribs.

"No." I didn't realize I had spoken until I noticed everyone looking at me. I ran over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. He looked even worse up close. "No," I repeated. "I'm not leaving you here. I love you Alec. I'm not going to lose you. Not again," I said. By the way Alec's eyes started to tear up, I knew he was thinking about Max, too.

"Yeah, Alec," Jace said. He was kneeling with his hand on Alec's shoulder. "You're my Parabatai. I'm not leaving you."

"Me either," Clary agreed. Magnus stayed silent, but he didn't really have to say anything. Alec knew Magnus wouldn't leave him; it would be stupid to even ask.

"No," Alec insisted. "You don't understand. It's a-" he cut off and paled suddenly, looking at something behind us. I turned and saw a woman dressed in gold with pink hair and cat eyes - a warlock.

"Rachel," Magnus snarled. Rachel snapped her fingers and suddenly all of us except Alec were on our knees, hands and feet tied together.

"Magnus," Rachel purred back. Her voice was filled with so much venom it could kill an elephant.

Rachel walked father into the room, reviling a man behind her. _Sebastian._

"You fucking bastard," Jace spat.

Sebastian smirked and kneeled next him. "I look forward to torturing you as I did your Parabatai, _brother_," Sebastian sneered.

As soon as he finished speaking, Rachel attacked Alec. She had her hands clamped so tightly on my brother's shoulders that I could see blood welling up from her nails digging into his fragile skin. She said something in a foreign language and screams suddenly filled the frigid room.

Alec was screaming and trashing, trying in vain to get away from demon bitch attached to him. Jace quickly joined in, pain traveling through the newly widened parabatai bond.

I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear Magnus sobbing, cursing, and struggling to get free. Jace was thrashing around on my other side with Sebastian looking in amusement from Alec to Jace to Clary, who was pleading to make it stop and apologizing to Jace over and over again for messing with the parabatai rune. I carefully bent backwards, stretching to reach the thin dagger in my boot. Obviously the ropes were reinforced with magic – otherwise Magnus would be free by now – but my dagger was magic-proof, so maybe I could cut through them.

I finally wrapped my fingers around the hilt at the exact moment Alec fell eerily silent. I shifted my attention back to my brother and saw that Rachel had let go of him, letting him fall to the ground panting. Since we were reversed hog-tied, I was able to slice through the ropes on my wrists and ankles easily and without being noticed.

I turned to Magnus, figuring it was best to take out the weapon before the wielder. I gently touched his wrist to let him know what I was doing and slashed through his bonds. Magnus shot to his feet and immediately aimed a spell at Rachel. She turned at the last minute, and it narrowly avoided her. Unfortunately, however, she had been in the process of creating a long cut on Alec's arm, which was now deep and jagged.

Sebastian turned to me just as I set Jace free, and the latter tackled Sebastian to the ground. I set Clary free and she whipped out a seraph blade to help Jace. Looking around, I saw Magnus and Rachel going at it with deadly spells from both sides. Sebastian and Rachel both seemed too preoccupied to notice the unconscious boy in the middle of the room or me, so I ran over to Alec, cradling him, trying to staunch the bleeding on his arm with my coat, and begging him to wake up.

From my spot on the floor I was able to hear everything Magnus and Rachel said.

"You owe me Magnus!" Rachel shrieked, her shrill voice making her sound even more insane than she already did.

"What the _hell_ do I owe _you_ for?" Magnus practically screamed at her. "You tortured Alec! Why on _fucking earth_ would I owe you?"

"For Jacob, you ass!" Rachel screamed. My ear drums were practically bleeding from the noise banging around the small space, but Alec didn't even flinch at the pitch of Rachel's voice. I doubled my efforts in trying to wake him.

"I was trying to _protect_ Jacob! Magnus argued. "I couldn't have done anything other than what I did!"

"Lies!" the bitch yelled back. "His life was worth so much more than yours!"

I paused in my attempts to wake Alec as what she said sunk in. This nut job wanted Magnus to _die_ for this person? He must have been her lover or something.

Magnus paused in his spell and lowered his hands. Jace and Clary must have subdued Sebastian because everything was suddenly deathly quiet. Looking over, I saw Jace and Clary watching the warlocks duel with grim expressions on their faces, Sebastian's broken body at their feet.

"He was my _life_, Magnus," Rachel whispered, heartbroken. "You killed my _heart_." She turned and snatched Alec up by his hair, taking me by surprise. She suddenly had a knife pressed to my unconscious brother's exposed neck. "And now, I will kill yours slowly while you watched."

She pressed the knife harder to Alec's neck and I could only watch in horror as blood started to bead around the blade and slowly, ever so slowly, trickle down his throat. There was a flash of light and too many things happened at once.

Alec collapsed back onto the floor. I shot to my feet. Jace caught Alec before he hit the floor. Clary lunged toward Rachel with a blade in her hand, but was too late, as Magnus had sent the evil psycho bitch flying backward into a wall. Magnus pushed his hands toward her, hands sparking. There was another flash of light as his hands touched her chest, and she collapsed onto the floor.

Silence. Then, "Is she… dead?" Clary seemed just as shocked as the rest of us at her innocent question.

Jace gently lowered Alec to the ground and leaned over to check for Rachel's pulse. "Yes," he said. Magnus seemed to be in shock.

I stood up and walked over to Magnus, placing my hand on the warlock's arm. "It had to be done Magnus," I said grimly. "She would have killed us all."

Magnus just nodded. He looked numb; just staring down at the dead warlock. I glanced back over to Alec and noticed Jace and Clary leaning over him. Magnus followed my gaze and seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Right," he said. "Right. Jace, Clary – move. Clary, could you open a portal to my house, please? Izzy and Jace – help me stop the bleeding," he ordered. We did as we were told. I took out my stele and drew a healing rune, even though I knew it wouldn't be able to do much – the injuries were too extensive.

"Magnus? The portal is ready," Clary piped from her spot over in a corner. Magnus nodded and carefully gathered Alec into his arms, gently holding the pieces of fur coat to his bleeding wounds. The warlock walked over to the portal, ready to step through, and paused, looking back at us.

"I'll let you know how he is later," he said, and then stepped into the portal, disappearing into thin air with my brother in his arms.

**Woohoo! A longish chapter! This was so hard to type since I had it written on literally scraps of paper. And my handwriting is **_**tiny!**_** Well I really hope you guys like this one and I'll try to update soon! But I'm moving into my dorm in a few weeks and I need to get my room clean and everything packed. I'm officially a college girl **_**and**_** an adult! Yippee! Oh! And happy birthday Harry Potter! You would be 22 today! (Since in 2007 the 7th book came out and he was 17.) Oh! Also, I have another original oneshot story in the works – two actually – on figment . com as Nicole Kristine Hazouri, so be on the lookout for those! I post about my writings and stuff on twitter if you want to stay updated. My username is nikkinick94 (so like this one but nikki instead of nicki). Please review! It would mean so much to me if you reviewed on this **_**and**_** my original! Only a few chapters left! I love you all and every time I get a review I literally start jumping and dancing around with joy singing "I got a review! I got a review!" You seriously make my day! :D**

**~Nikki**


	11. The End

**Chapter 11: **

**I'm so freaking sorry this took so long! I feel so bad! Please don't kill me! And thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I literally start jumping up and down every time I get a notification. My friends look at me like I'm nuts. They're not far off. :P**

**Disclaimer: I believe we know at this point that I don't own a gosh darn thing…**

**Magnus POV**

I stepped into my bedroom, quickly crossing it and gently laying Alec down on my bed. I needed to remember to thank Clary for saving me a trip through my living room once my boyfriend was no longer dying in my arms. My heart was beating so fast out of fear that I was terrified I would end up losing Alec by not being able to control my magic.

If Alec looked horrible in that dimly lit dungeon, then I couldn't even think of a word to describe how horrific he looked in my brightly lit apartment. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and burns with hardly an inch of skin unharmed and I could tell some of his bones were broken. Looking him over, I decided that I would start with the more life threatening injuries first. Damn, there were a lot of those.

It took me a few hours, and I was exhausted and completely drained of magic by the end of it, but I was able to at least lessen the severity of his injuries. After bandaging the rest of his injuries and covering him with multiple blankets to stop the shivering, I carefully laid down next to him, gently stoking the hair out of his eyes. It was going to be a rough next few weeks. I couldn't actually cure sickness – not many warlocks could. All I could do is try to eliminate symptoms and possibly shorten the time period.

I must have fallen asleep doing that because the next thing I knew it was the next morning and Alec was beginning to stir.

He blearily opened his eyes and I saw pure confusion filling his baby blues.

"Hey, baby," I said, softly stroking his face and attempting to keep him calm. "You're safe now. She can't get to you," I cooed. I don't know how coherent he was because all he did was nod and fall asleep again.

Not even five minutes after he fell asleep my phone rang, the sudden noise scaring the living daylights out of me. "Hello?"

"Magnus?" Isabelle's voice rang through the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" i asked. It wasn't exactly a lie…

"Well Jace was just freaking out for some reason -" She was cut off by the boy in question.

"Magnus I swear on the angel if you did anything to hurt Alec -"

It was my turn to cut him off. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?" I asked. He stayed silent. Well, there was my answer.

"Jace I believe you need to come over here so we can fix that parabati rune. I don't think having you able to feel _everything_ Alec does is a good idea," I said suggestively. I could almost see the disgusted face he was making.

"I'll be over in ten," he said, and then abruptly ended the call.

~rRr~

Sure enough about ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. I snapped my fingers and it opened to reveal Jace and Izzy standing in my doorway.

"Well, come on in," I sighed.

It took a while, but I finally got Jace's Parabati rune back to its original state.

"Where's Alec?" Izzy asked. I had half a mind to tell her that she couldn't see him, but I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her whip.

"He's in the bedroom," I sighed. "You can see him if you must."

She crept into the room and over to her brother, Jace not far behind. I heard both of them gasp at the state he was in. _If they thought that was bad then they should've seen him when I first brought him here_, I thought.

I watched as Alec slowly blinked his eyes open again. He seemed to be more coherent than he was the first time.

"Hey guys," my poor darling croaked, his voice scratchy from coughing and his week of hell.

Izzy squealed and practically threw herself into his arms, making him wince in pain, but he tightened his arms around her anyway. Jace helped him sit p and then carefully embraced his brother. The whole scene almost made me tear up. For all their flaws and dysfunctions, they were a very caring and supportive family. I knew that in a few weeks, with their help (and of course mine. Where would Alec be without me?) he could make it through the aftermath of that horrible nightmare.

**Oh my god. This was all I could come up with. I am so fucking sorry for this crappy and rushed ending and this short chapter! But I've had horrible writer's block for this part and I have so many other stories I want to write but I told myself I couldn't until I posted this! If I think of a better ending then I'll post it in another chapter, but for now it is goodbye. I love you all and don't forget to watch out for other stories! I have about 10 ideas that I want to write down… :P**

**So review… or don't. I honestly don't care if you do or not on this chapter. I have to say I seriously debated killing Alec just to make it easier but decided against it. Just please don't verbally abuse me or my writing skills?**

**Also! On figment. Com I have some original stories posted that I would love for you to read! If you search Nicole Kristine Hazouri in author then you'll find me and be able to read them. :) and it would make my life if you would comment or review on them.**

**Thank you so much for even just reading this! I seriously love you guys! :D**

**~ Nikki**


End file.
